marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Marioluigiplushbros Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and un-deleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or usernames from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Bureaucrats in charge of changing MLPB pictures Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The founder of a wiki, the person who first created it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Former administrators * Currently None Admin Editing Frequency Guidelines: *'Active' - updates/edits at least twice a week, with hiatuses only lasting for less than two weeks usually. Expressed by the color green. *'Semi-Active' - updates/edits about once or so each week, with hiatuses lasting for one to two months at most. Expressed by the color orange. *'Inactive' - edits extremely infrequently. An admin that has been marked inactive has reached anywhere from three months to two years with no update. Expressed by the color red. *'Dead Account' - has not used Wikia at all for over two years. They have either officially announced their retirement or creation of a new account, or suddenly stopped using the site altogether. Expressed by the color black. *'New' - has not expressed a predictable editing schedule due to their having only been made an admin recently. Expressed by the color blue. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. You can request adminship here: " :Requests for adminship". On the MLPB Wiki, there are some requirements a user must meet: *Have proficiency in editing (familiarity with links, headings, tables, basic codes, etc.) *Familiarity with the channel's content. *Must be able to use proper English. *Have a friendly approach to interacting with other users. *Respect and obey the MLPB Wiki's Policy. *Have been on the Wiki for at least one month. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.